favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Jeros
Jeros (ジェロス Jerosu?) is one of the employees of Cryasse Corporation, where she work as an executive but promoted to general manager of the Azababu branch office. Info *Season:Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Age:34 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Yellow *Hair Color:Dark green with dark red highlights *Homeland:Cryasse Corporation (Formerly), Hakugumi (Currently) *First Appearance:Episode 18 (Cameo), Episode 19 (Major Appearance) *Theme Color:Red *Voice Actor:Yūko Kaida History Appearance She is a tall woman with short dark green hair with red highlights styled in a bob. She has yellow eyes and wears noticeable purple eyeshadow and lipstick. She also has a beauty mark on the lower corner of her left eye. She wears a long dark red dress with black sleeves and a dark yellow coat hangs on her shoulders like a cape. She also wears short dark red stiletto-heeled boots. In her dark side form from episode 34 to episode 45, she now has spiky hair. She also now wears a dark red jacket with dark yellow spikes and black corset, a long black skirt. She wears a dark yellow choker on her neck and also wears dark red knee highs and black heel boots. Personality She has a habit of using English words or phrases when talking. She also hates emotions like friendship and love and always fears of losing her youthful beauty. However, rejecting the importance of emotions is proven to be her undoing and eventual downfall. Due to wanting to get rid of Jinjin & Takumi for her own standing and selfish reasons, she ironically got rid of the ones who genuinely cares for her. This eventually led to her descend towards madness due to rejection from others. It was later revealed that the reason behind Jeros' desire to stop time so as to prevent herself from aging was due to her perceiving that she was only loved when young. Fortunately, Jinjin & Takumi intervened in time, helping her realize that it was not entirely true and that she'll still have love within her no matter the age. This results in Gelos breaking down in tears of joy and distress, giving the Cures an opening to purify her. Abilities She calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words "Hope for tomorrow, begone! Negative Wave!" (明日への希望よ消えろ!ネガティブウェーブ! Asu e no kibō yo kiero! Negatibu Uēbu!?). She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words "I'm ordering you! Oshimaida!" (はっちゅう!オシマイダー! Hacchū! Oshimaidā!?). In episode 34, she can change into dark side form. Etymology "Jeros" (ジェロス Jerosu?) is a play on "Lost Generation" (ロスト・'ジェ'ネレーション '''rosu'to 'je'nerēshon''?), a reference to the era she's from. Trivia *Her style is from the immediately following period called the "Lost Decade" (about 1991-2000, or sometimes 1991-2010). **She is modeled after Blouson Chiemi (ブルゾンちえみ Buruzon Chiemi?), a comedian who often plays characters from that era, particularly careerwomen like Jeros. The platform boots that Jeros wears are a style that was popular in the 1990s. The two handsome male attendants that appear during Jeros's Oshimaida summoning dance are references to two younger members of Blouson's group.Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Cryasse Corporation